Kara no Karada
by Kayano Haruka
Summary: Haruno Sakura (17) tidak menyangka pertemuannya dengan jiwa seorang pemuda akan benar-benar mengubah kehidupannya. Uchiha Sasuke (18) mulai menghantui hari-harinya hingga Sakura bersedia membantunya mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali.


**SUNAGAKURE, 1 TAHUN YANG LALU...**

Matahari telah tenggelam sempurna, seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun menatap jauh keluar jendela kamarnya. Hawa dingin udara malam Sunagakure seperti membekukan sendi-sendinya, sementara dari balik jendela badai pasir terus menerjang kawasan itu tanpa ampun. Ditambah listrik yang sedang tidak bersahabat, suasana semakin terasa mencekam dan gelap. Cahaya rembulan pun kalah dengan sang badai, sejauh mata memandang hanya pasir, pasir dan pasir.

Oh! Tapi ada sesuatu selain pasir, apa itu? Tanpaknya seperti sosok manusia.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Benar saja! Sosok itu semakin mendekat, ia berjalan dengan gontai. Sakura merasa hawa dingin menjalari tengkuknya, namun ia abaikan karena rasa penasaran. Sosok itu terus mendekat, hingga dalam jarak tertentu ia terlihat tenggelan dalam tebaran pasir namun kemudian muncul lagi. "Ada yang tidak beres" gumam Sakura.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu berjalan mundur menjauhi jendela, sosok itu secara tiba-tiba berada di tepat didepannya, hanya jendela yang menjadi batas antara keduanya. Sakura dapat melihat salah satu rongga wajah dimana seharusnya mata kirinya berada tampak kosong, cairan kental yang terlihat mulai mengering terus berceceran dari rongga itu, sementara matanya yang satu lagi melotot dan mencoba menggapai Sakura dari luar jendela. Sakura mendadak kaku, wajahnya pucat dan dapat ia rasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sedingin es.

"Ojou-chan, tasukete... Aku lapar... ahahahahahaha.." ujar sosok itu lirih diikuti tawanya yang melengking, sosok itu berusaha mendobrak jendela membuat Sakura terbangun dari keterkejutannya.

"Kaa-san!" Teriak Sakura, dengan napas terengah-engah ia berlari keluar kamar. Sungguh sial baginya, listrik tiba-tiba mati sementara ia berusaha meraih pintu kamarnya, Dalam remang-remang ia sempat jatuh dari tangga menuju ruang tamu dan kepalanya terbentur saat berusaha melewati ruang keluarga menuju ruang makan. Bahkan ia menabrak meja dan beberapa perabotan rumah lainnya. Setiap detiknya terasa lebih lama dari seharusnya, seperti harus menghabiskan ribuan tahun untuk mencapai ruang belakang rumah itu.

Mebuki sedang mempersiapkan makan malam di meja ruang makan, ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba putri bungsunya langsung memeluknya dari belakang sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. "Sakura, ada apa?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu cemas melihat putrinya yang dalam keadaan pucat pasi dan keringat dingin. Sakura hanya diam, ia bukan tidak sadar kalau saat ini ayah dan kakaknya menuju dapur melihat keributan apa yang ia buat. Namun tak satu kata pun lolos dari mulutnya, ia hanya gemetar dalam pelukan ibunya. Entah berapa lama ia merasa membeku, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ Chapter 01 – Prolog ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung mengiringi sang surya yang mulai menampakkan wujudnya, hawa dingin pun semakin memudar menjelang pagi hari di Sunagakure. Secara specifik kompleks Shukaku merupakan daerah yang lumayan sepi karena terletak didekat perbatasan Sunagakure. Dari perbatasan ke kompleks ini hanya terdapat hamparan padang pasir sejauh mata memandang, daerah ini juga dikenal dengan perubahan suhunya yang ekstrem. Menjelang siang hari, suhu dapat mencapai angka 45oC. Lewat tengah hari, suhu terus menurun hingga menjelang tengah malam pada angka 18oC. Dibutuhkan sistem immune yang kuat untuk bertahan pada iklim seperti itu, itulah mengapa meski kompleks Shukaku terbilang luas, namun mempunyai penduduk yang jauh dari kata 'padat'.

Suasana jalan seputaran kompleks Shukaku masih sangat sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat sedang jogging atau sekedar jalan pagi. Namun bagi keluarga Haruno, suasana pagi ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Keempat anggota keluarga ini tengah berkumpul di ruang makan seperti biasa, namun dalam suasana yang tidak biasa.

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku tau pasti apa yang ku lihat itu bukan hayalanku saja, percayalah." Sakura berkal-kali meyakinkan kejadian yang semalam dialaminya, sementara sang kakak yang mengejeknya dari tadi terus membuatnya jengkel.

"Dasar kekanakan, hal seperti itu mana ada." Cibir Sasori.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan memperdebatkannya lagi. Ayo cepat makan, nanti kalian akan terlambat." Ujar Mebuki tak tahan lagi mendengar perdebatan putra-putrinya.

"Kaa-san , percayalah. Aku benar-benar melihatnya, pokoknya aku ingin pindah kamar. Lagi pula, sejak awal kenapa kamar paling ujung itu harus untukku? Kenapa bukan nii-chan saja yang disana?"

"Oh! Jangan-jangan kau hanya mengada-ada supaya bisa mencuri kamarku, ya? Tidak akan ku biarkan." Tukas Sasori. Keduanya kembali adu mulut hingga Kizashi pun angkat bicara. "Kalian ini selalu saja ribut, cepatlah makan. Dan soal kamar, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Beberapa hari lagi kita akan pindah, ayah harus dinas di luar kota."

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan memilih sendiri kamarku." Ujar Sakura menutup pembicaraan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ Chapter 01 – Prolog ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KONOHAGAKURE, SAAT INI...**

Konoha High School, 04:00 p.m.

"Ha'i, Minna! Hari ini cukup sekian. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR-nya." Ujar Kakashi-sensei dengan ekspresi malas-nya seperti biasa. Guru bermasker itu keluar ruang kelas dengan santai sementara siswa-siswi sibuk membenah isi tas-nya. Sakura meletakkan beberapa buku mata pelajaran yang akan terjadwal untuk besok di laci meja, ia berusaha meringankan tasnya.

"Ne, Sakura... Kau tau, ada cafee baru di depan stasiun. Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Ino sambil bersandar dengan posisi menyamping di meja Sakura.

"Benarkah?" respon Sakura masih sibuk mengatur isi tasnya, gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan menghidupkan layarnya, "Baiklah, ku rasa kita bisa singgah disana." ujarnya kemudian.

"Baiklah." Ujar Ino.

"Ikou..." tukas Sakura tak menghiraukan ocehan sahabatnya. Bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan kelas, ia meraih tas selempangannya dan berjalan keluar sementara sahabat pirangnya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Matte! Ino!" teriak gadis bercepol yang diketahui bernama Tenten, "Mau kemana kau?!" tanya ketua kelas itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehehe, Tenten..." ujar Ino dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, sementara Tenten menggeram dan bersiap menjitak kepala gadis pirang itu.

pukk!

"Gomen'nasai..." ujar Ino sambil menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Pokoknya, kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum selesai piket, jangan pura-pura lupa! Kemarin katanya ada urusan mendadak, kemarinnya lagi tangannya terkilir, kemarinnya lagi kau lari saat ku panggil, kan? Kau kira aku tidak tau? Sekarang apa?" gerutu Tenten, sementara diatas kepalanya kepulan asap terus menebal. Ino segera mengerti siatuasi yang sedang berlangsung, ia segera menuntaskan tugas piketnya sebelum ketua kelas itu mengamuk.

Selang 20 menit kemudian ia menyelesaikan tugas piketnya.

"Hah... yatta, owari..." ujar Ino sambil menghela napas lelah, "Sakura, ikou..." ujarnya kemudian.

"Hm, Tenten, kau juga ikut?" tawar Sakura pada sahabat cepolnya itu.

"He? Kemana?"

"Kata Ino, di depan stasiun ada cafee baru. Rencananya kami akan ke sana." Jelas Sakura.

"Oh, cafee baru itu? Kebetulan aku dan Hinata juga akan kesana, kita barengan saja." ujar Tenten bersemangat. "Hinata!" panggilnya kemudian, "Kita pergi bersama Sakura dan Ino saja, mereka juga ingin ke cafee."

"Wah kebetulan sekali, makin ramai makin seru." ujar Hinata ramah.

Mereka menjinjing tas masing-masing dan segera menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Cuaca hari ini perlahan mulai berawan menandakan sebentar lagi sang langit akan menangis. Keempat gadis berseragam Konoha High School itu tampak berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak menuju cafe sambil bergosip dan bersenda gurau, sesekali beberapa diantara mereka terlihat memperhatikan pengguna jalan yang lalu lalang untuk dijadikan objek pembicaraan.

"Kalian sudah dengar tidak?" tanya Tenten membuka topik baru, "Katanya, siswa yang kecelakaan satu tahun lalu belum sadar juga."

Sakura menautkan alisnya, "Kecelakaan?" tanyanya heran.

"Oh ya, Sakura-chan kan belum pindah ke sekolah kita tahun di tahun pertama. Pantas saja kau tidak tau." jelas Hinata.

"Hm, benar juga. Memangnya kau tidak pernah dengar tentang berita ini, sebelumnya?" tanya Ino penuh selidik, sementara yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, "Hah.. kau ini, padahal berita ini lumayan populer di sekolah kita. Soalnya dia itu dari keluarga yang punya pengaruh besar di Konoha, terlebih lagi dia itu pangeran sekolah yang tampan!" ujar Ino lagi, sementara kedua telapak tangannya menopang masing-masing pipinya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara, namun sosok kakek-kakek bertongkat di ujung jalan sana menyita perhatiannya. Walau terlihat lemah dan sangat bergantung pada tongkat yang menjadi penopang tubuhnya, ia tau pasti sosok yang seperti apa kakek itu hanya dengan melihat kakinya yang tidak menapak ditanah. Beberapa pejalan kali bahkan berjalan menembus sosok kakek itu bagai udara. Tidak hanya itu saja, semakin mendekati stasiun, Sakura dapat merasakan suasana makin ramai dengan 'mereka'. ' _Kenapa hari ini ramai sekali, ya?_ ' pikir Sakura. Sementara ketiga temannya asik mengobrol, Sakura merasa suasana semakin sesak dan ramai. Terlebih lagi 'mereka' mulai melihat kearahnya, merasa diperhatikan, Sakura mendadak merinding ketakutan.

"Sakura-chan, daijoubu?" tanya Hinata cemas, tanpa Sakura sadari ia sudah berkeringat dingin dan sangat pucat. Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata, "Ano.. minna. Sepertinya aku kurang sehat hari ini. Maaf, tapi aku pulang saja ya?" ujarnya kemudian.

"He? Sakura kau kelihatan pucat sekali!" ujar Tenten setengah kaget.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tenten. Aku hanya perlu istirahat."

"Baiklah, kita bisa pergi bersama lain kali, bukan?" ujar Ino, "Sakura, Ayo pulang saja."

Sakura mengangguk, mereka berjalan menuju stasiun dan segera mengejar kereta selanjutnya. "Untunglah masih sempat, kalau terlambat sedikit saja kita harus menunggu lagi untuk kereta lain." Ujar Ino ketika mereka berdua telah tiba didalam kereta. Gadis pirang itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik sahabat pinky-nya yang kini terlihat lebih baik, "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Hm,"

"Sejak pulang tadi kau terlihat berbeda, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ino sambil memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik, sementara Sakura yang merasa risih dengan taapan gadis pirang itu hanya tersenyum maklum. "Aku hanya tiba-tiba merasa kurang sehat, mungkin aku kelelahan." Ujarnya.

Ino tidak serta merta percaya dengan alasan yang dilontarkan Sakura, namun ia memilih diam sebelum suasana malah menjadi canggung. Ia lebih memilih melirik-lirik penumpang kereta untuk mulai bergosip dan menghidupkan suasana.

Berselang 15 menit kedua gadis itu tiba di tempat pemberhentian.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu ku antar, Sakura? bagaimana jika kau pingsan di jalan?" tawar Ino.

Sakura menggeleng menolak halus tawaran Ino, "Aku janji akan baik-baik saja, lagi pula rumahku lebih dekat dan arah kita juga berbeda." Ujar Sakura.

"Huh! Kau ini, ya sudah. Sampai jumpa, forehead." Ino melambaikan tangan kanannya sambil berjalan membelakangi Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa, Ino-pig!" Sakura menatap sebentar punggung gadis pirang itu hingga mulai menghilang dalam keramaian.

Setelahnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah sebaliknya, tanpa ia sadari seseorang– mungkin sesuatu –mengikutinya. Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat merasakan hawa dingin yang semakin mencekam begitu ia mulai memasuki kompleks rumahnya, begitu tiba di depan gerbang ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Sesosok pemuda menatapnya dari ujung tikungan jalan sana, sorotan matanya tajam dan dingin. Sakura tertegun melihat pemuda itu, namun kedua bola matanya melebar kala melihat seorang pejalan kaki berjalan menembusnya. ' _Ya Tuhan!_ ' Sakura mulai panik ia segera menggeser pintu gerbang itu tanpa menutupnya kembali. Ia terburu-buru membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan menguncinya kembali, tanpa ia sadari seseorang sudah berdiri di belakngnya lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Saku–"

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura reflek berteriak dan memutar tubuhnya. "nii-chan!" teriaknya. Sementara Sasori terdiam, ia sama-sama terkejut karena sang adik berteriak secara tiba-tiba.

"Okaeri, kenapa kau mesti berteriak seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah heran.

"A–ah! Itu.. Se–seseorang yang menyeramkan mengikutiku." Ujar Sakura jujur– menurutnya.

"Ha! Kau yakin? biar ku lihat." Sasori berusaha membuka pintu yang terkunc itu. Sakura langsung saja mencegahnya, "Lebih baik tidak perlu dipedulikan, mungkin dia salah orang." Tukas Sakura sambil sedikit menunjukan cengirannya, ia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Yang benar saja, bagaimana kalau dia stalker?" Sasori berusaha memutar kenop pintu.

"Pokoknya jangan buka pintunya, kalau kau buka pintunya akan ku laporkan pada kaa-san tentang majalah ero-mu!" ujar Sakura semakin kalut, ia semakin menahan kenop pintu itu.

"Apa? Sakura! Jangan-jangan kau membongkar laci-ku lagi, ya?" Geram Sasori, kini rahasianya terbongkar.

"Itu tidak di sengaja, tau! Aku hanya ingin meminjam alat tulismu saja. Salahmu sendiri meletakkannya disana!" Jawab Sakura tak mau kalah.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, ' _Gawat, aku harus mengamankan-nya ke tempat lain. Kalau kaa-san menemukannya, tidak ada cara lain. Aku harus melakukan seppuku!_ ' batin Sasori.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak akan membuka pintu. Dasar, kenapa kau paranoid sekali." Ujar Sasori bermaksud mengalah dan melesat pergi.

Sakura menghela napas lega begitu suara ketukan tangga perlahan menghilang diikuti dengan suara pintu kamar kakaknya berderit lalu tertutup kembali. Sakura berbalik dan mengintip melalui lubang pintu, tak ada objek aneh yang terlihat. Ia pun meninggalkan ruang depan itu, perlahan kedua kakinya secara bergantian memijaki anak-anak tangga. Ia memutar kenop pintu, tanpa menghidupkan lampu langsung saja ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Sementara kakinya menjulur ke lantai, ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang sedikit demi sedikit ditinggal pergi cahaya jingga sore itu.

"Konbanwa." Suara baritone itu sontak saja mengejutkannya, gadis bernama bunga musim semi itu buru-buru bangun dari tidurnya. Dalam posisi duduk ia dapat melihat sosok yang tadi mengikutinya tengah duduk di sofa kecil di sudut, tatapan dingin onix yang senada dengan rambut raven-nya itu membuat Sakura membeku. "Kau... siapa?".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TSUDZUKU


End file.
